theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mosasaurus
Mosasaurus is an ambient animal found in Basmachee Rocks during the Anniversary Tour. Biology .]]Mosasaurus is a large aquatic reptile native to the saltwater seas in the Central Sector East. It is found throughout the sector, most commonly found in warm, tropical seas, such as the Basmachee Rocks archipelago. The archipelago is particularly active in Mosasaurus activity during the summer months, as the creatures use it as a breeding ground. During the breeding season, the waters of the Basmachee Archipelago are described by eyewitnesses as being "teeming with Mosasaurus of all sizes". It swims through the waters it calls home using a combination of it's four large flippers and movement of it's muscular tail. The diet of Mosasaurus composes mainly of mid-sized marine life, mostly other marine reptiles. However, Mosasaurus is an opportunistic predator, truly feeding on whatever it can get in its jaws. It has been reported eating swimming dinosaurs, carcasses, pterosaurs, and occasionally humans. Most shockingly, Mosasaurus has been observed devouring its own kind, eating smaller or elderly Mosasaurus. A small DHC project was started in an attempt to find a way to make going in the water in the region (and thus diving tours) more feasible. Many products, such as DHC Mosasaurus Repellent™ and DHC Mosasaurus Netting™, were created and tested, most being failures. The aforementioned repellent, however, works to a degree, as it temporarily causes Mosasaurus to become disinterested in the receiver. Its effects are temporary, however, and it is not recommended to stay in the water for too long even with it. The repellent is popular with marine biologists and hunters, letting them get a closer look at what would usually be an unapproachable creature. Adult Mosasaurus are highly monogamous, mating with the same partner their entire lives. They only change mates should their selected mate perish; and males will fight vigorously to claim a mate, to the point where many older males have deep scars from old fights. Despite their vicious reputation and willingness to cannibalize, mated Mosasaurus pairs are incredibly affectionate to one another, often rubbing together and playing with each other; they will also be tolerant of each other in their given territories. Mosasaurus gestation lasts for around 6-7 months on average. Mosasaurus females give birth to their offspring, called moslings, closer to the shores of the archipelago. A litter often consists of two moslings, though very rare cases have had three young to a litter. The young moslings are viciously protected by their mothers, who will violently attack any animal foolish enough to attempt to kill her moslings. She will also bring them food from her hunts to feed on. After three years of dedicated care, the moslings are strong enough and large enough to live without the protection of their mother; but if they run into their mother afterwards, they display some form of familiarity to each other. The parent Mosasaurus and their moslings will tend to avoid confrontation, often even being seen feeding in the same area simultaneously with no conflict. Appearances * Carnivores+ (map ambient) Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Other Reptiles Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Central Sector